


Wareye

by Hakero



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakero/pseuds/Hakero
Summary: The Ben-Hassrath never told her of how they encountered her, instead they quickly adopted the infant into the Qun. They armed her once she turned seven and trained her to bid war. But is the conflict the real danger, or the great scar that has appeared within the sky?





	Wareye

 

 

 

Her hair sat short, ivory as if sculptors marble. Eyes licked of a pyre as a soothing leaf green followed, reminding many of of the feared dragons power.  Her face unyielding and war-ridden without emotion sat still as stone. A scar ran deep upon the right side of her brow and cheek just missing her eye. As if a lion she struts around with pride dawning herself in fine fabrics underneath her armor in royal reds and precious golden threads. At times she is a bit modest, she roars just as well as she bites. Her ears hear all, not always the most judgmental type. When an action needs to be made, her pride can get in the way of the needs of others.

                                                                                                                      *

Xilos was once the name given to her by her grieving mother,  stripped by the Ben-Hassrath after they rescued her from the burning woods. They were warned of nearby Venatori, her clan abandoned her not in need another mage and saw the gifted child as a burden leaving the babe upon straw hoping her death would be quick as hot flames licked nearby. The Ben-Hassrath never told her of how they encountered her, instead they quickly adopted the young into the Qun. They armed her once she turned seven and trained her to bid as the ways of the Qun where strict and she was to be given a rank, yearning to make an example of herself she took great pride.  

At age ten, she fiercely grabbed onto the hilt of a great war axe as a unexpecting Vent attempted to slay a nearby Qun as he dipped his spoon into his meal.They watched as the child descended upon the venitory as if an owl catching its prey. The only mercy she could bestow upon him was a merciful death as the blade cut through his neck, separating the head from the body. Impressed by her skills and iron will, they gave her the title Kurana Vas, Wareye. Many feared her presence, rumors made through lands of her brutal ways.

At eighteen she found herself enchanted for the first time. His ways stopped her steel from quickly removing him from the physical plane of existence.

Mocaw was of the enemy, but his first encounter with her didn’t draw a weapon. He was simply removing stones from a horse’s hoof.

His eyes of pooled honey and hair wild and brown soothed her raging heart.  Her guard began to lower, his hands slowly peeled away at her life of war she wore always.

Hands free and flesh exposed, he laid her upon the dewed grass. His hand grabbed a nearby dagger, her throat exposed a grin crept upon his once sweet lips.

“You’re far too easy to undo for someone so feared. Trust so easily won i must say, and now I will have my way with you as you scream in agony.  They will find your corpse by morrow, if no struggle maybe by nightfall.”

Her expression changed, overwhelmed and passionate to a starved wolf looking within the soul of its next prey. Her anger flowered, slipping from under him and as a trail of steel made way across the right side. She howled in pain, grabbing onto her weapon left upon the ground. Bare, she peered through her left eye, her right unable to see through the hot thick blood.

“I am feared for I don’t need a weapon to kill, my anger can tear through the toughest hide and slice through the hardest stone.”

Once the man made one step forward, he was no more.

He fell, she watched as his eyes rolled back and his skin turned of a beautiful cerulean. His hair a halo behind his graceful body, his lips still moist from kissing upon hers.

“Blood magic has it’s uses. Thank you for doing the dirty work, I don’t like cutting my own flesh.”

She collected her armor and slowly proceeded to wear her true skin once more. A scar kissed against her right eye drove fear into the heart of man. Never flinching her hands gripping the cold steel of mercy. Wareye watched as the qun as waves of Venatori swam close in never ending tides. Recruited, she left the homestead to join a mercenary group and for years she hunted and kept to herself. Fisher watched her close, but kept her closer. Attempting to show affections in small ways as friends do.

She went to see Fisher one last time, calling her near as he sharpened a blade. His eyes watched as the breach danced within the sky, demons prowling and screams of man quickened the heart. Blood turned the sea.

His hand met her shoulder, the blade dropped at his side as he whispered into her ear, warm breath against the cold air.

“Pack your things and ride towards the coast.”

His voice crackled.

“There is another near the waters just as I bare horns.  Seek Hissrad. Do not mention the merc group you once belonged too, anyways you are… part of me. Spare yourself this war, focus on the sky.”

Her small hand reached out as she placed it upon his.

“This war is never ending.  The one within the sky can be at least won. I will depart as soon as I am able, peace is precious even if it lasts a few.”


End file.
